marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lana Condor
Lana Condor portrays Jubilation Lee in X-Men: Apocalypse. Significant Roles *Li in Patriots Day (2016) *Koyomi in Alita: Battle Angel (2018) Quotes *"I'm super new to all of this, Last year I signed with my former manager and agent in December. Then the casting call went out in February and I went in for pre-reads. They were seeing a ton of girls, but I guess they liked me, so they actually called me the very night after my first audition and wanted to know if I would be cool cutting my hair in case they needed to. Then I went in a couple of times after. I never actually met (director Bryan Singer) or anyone else. After four or five auditions I waited. For two and a half months! I kind of knew I was in the running. the time I was a second semester high school senior. None of my friends really knew that I was trying to act, because it was so new. During school, my agent and manager called me and were like, "Are you by yourself?" I was like, "No, I'm in school surrounded by all of my peers. This is the last place I'd be by myself!" They said, "Can you get by yourself?" So I snuck outside of school and they told me I got it." *"I've never been on a set before. Yeah. Sophie Turner, Alexandra Shipp and Tye Sheridan. They were part of the younger generation of mutants, they helped me so much and still do. Tye and I talk all the time. He gives me advice on this whole world, because it's very different from being a student. Alex and Sophie helped me a lot with things like hair and makeup, for example. When we were going to Comic-Con, I didn't know I needed hair or wardrobe. I didn't know about any of that. I thought I was just supposed to go in my T-shirt. Sophie was like "Are you crazy? You have to have hair and make up!" so they helped me a lot in the girl-y stuff." *"She's just so cool, way cooler than I am, I think. She gets along with everyone. I was having this discussion with Bryan, our director, about how she represents Asians in general. X-Men have always been outsiders – minority groups, gays and lesbians. It's like the outsiders banding together to be one. So they never really had another Asian, except for Blink, so Jubilee gets to represent the Asian outsiders who haven't really had the easiest time fitting into society. And that's cool. A lot of my followers are Asian or Hispanic. People are excited: "A real Asian is in the film?" It's funny but it's kind of true." *"She is a student at the X-Mansion and she’s been here for about 10 years. So she’s not new, unlike some of the other characters who have just arrived. She’s mostly with Scott, Jean, and Kodi Smit-McPhee, who plays Nightcrawler. They’re like her good core friend group. And, I think in this film she serves as a timepiece, ‘cause you’ll never really forget that you’re, like, in the ‘80’s. Because if you’ve seen my costume, like I’m straight out of the ‘80’s, like, they literally took me out. And, she also serves as kind of comedic relief at times where things are-might be a little more tense and real S-H-I-T is going down." *"Like, she’s fun. She’s a really, really, really fun girl. I hope I’m fun, like a person, but Jubilee is very, very fun. She’s very much a student. Like, she knows her subjects and knows her stuff. So, for example if Professor X were to lecture us, like, I’d be the first one to be like, ‘yo, me, pick me, because I know.’ She gets along with everyone. I think maybe at first when Scott kinda came into the school, Jubilee was like, ‘He thinks he owns this place. I’ve been her for 10 years. This is my castle.’ But, now she’s like- he’s a great, great friend. She gets along with everyone. I wish I had maybe a little conflict!" *"Yeah, she…I guess I’ll say she’s learning, just like all the rest of us, she’s learning how to control her powers. She’s incredibly powerful, but she has no clue. It’s almost kinda like alienating, I think, at least for her in school, when she’s at school with all of us, because she doesn’t know her strength, sometimes. And she can’t control it, I think, sometimes. She lets loose and it freaks people out and they kind of, I feel, she might feel she’s alienated. But, not by me! Because I’m a good friend and I’m like ‘Yeah, yup, still your friend!" *"Her power in the comic books is fireworks, in this film, I can safely say that her power is more fire-plasmoid, electricity type." *"I don’t know who’s fault it is the scenes were cut. I hope it’s not my fault! If they have another one and I’m lucky enough to be in it, I would love for just like a massive moment where we finally know what her powers are and what they look like. And she unleashes like the Phoenix! Awww, that would be awesome!" *"I’ve read blogs about it, rumors type of thing. I would love to be in it. No one has told me anything… for this exact reason, but I would love to be a part of it. I don’t even… It’s still going to be part of the franchise… I don’t know anything about it." *"She’s super independent and I’m going about it like she doesn’t care what anyone thinks about her. And confident. She’s 16 years old and so I’d love for other 16 year-olds or teenagers to see that. I think she’s a role model, you know? Be yourself, don’t give an F about what anyone thinks about you because the only opinion that matters is your own. I like her a lot." *"I think it would be cool, if there were to be more films, to have her as a vampire. I don’t do well with blood, so we’ll go down that road if it comes, but that would be fun. I want fangs!" *"I don’t really know what New Mutants is going to be about. I’ve read the blogs and stuff, but I definitely would be interested if they asked me. That would be awesome. Hire me, please! It would be cool if it was mutants against mutants instead of one singular villain." *"That would be epic, because I love Robert Downey Jr. There would probably be no screentime for anyone because there’s like 1000 people in the cast, but it would be epic." Category:X-Men cast